Forum:Definition von Plagiat
Auf VroniPlag findet man Definitionen von Plagiatskategorien, bisher aber keine Definition von Plagiat. Dafür besteht aber offenbar ein Bedürfnis. Dieses Forum soll eine solche Definition vorbereiten. Maßstäbe guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis Es wird vermutlich Einigkeit bestehen, dass die Maßstäbe guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis zugrundegelegt werden. Auch diese Maßstäbe entwickeln sich nach wissenschaftlichen Regeln. Deswegen ist es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass es in Deutschland oder im deutschsprachigen Raum keine zentrale Stelle gibt, die für die gesamte Wissenschaft verbindlich definieren könnte, was ein Plagiat ist. Die Deutsche Forschungsgemeinschaft hat für Maßstäbe guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis in Deutschland eine zentrale Rolle übernommen. Die 1998 veröffentlichten Empfehlungen der Kommission "Selbstkontrolle in der Wissenschaft" - Vorschläge zur Sicherung guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis erwähnt Plagiate als Verstoß gegen gute wissenschaftliche Praxis, überlässt aber deren Definition den Hochschulen. Diese reichen wiederum diese Aufgabe meist an ihre Fakultäten weiter. Was man dort im Einzelnen findet, weicht allerdings inhaltlich nicht sehr stark voneinander ab. Im Kern geht es immer darum, dass fremde Leistung so wiedergegeben wird, dass sie als eigene Leistung erscheint. Das geschieht entweder durch die Übernahme von Ideen, Gedankengängen, Erhebung empirischer Befunde sowie des Forschungsstandes ohne Verweis auf die Quelle, oder durch Übernahme von Text oder bildlichen Darstellungen ohne Kennzeichnung als wörtliches Zitat bzw. als Reproduktion. Plagiatskategorien auf VroniPlag Die auf VroniPlag verwendeten Plagiatskategorien bauen darauf auf. #Bei „Komplettplagiat“ wird der Text wörtlich übernommen – ein doppelter Verstoß wegen fehlender Nennung der Quelle und fehlender Kennzeichnung als Zitat. #Bei „Verschleierung“ wird der Text überarbeitet, in jedem Fall ein Verstoß wegen fehlender Nennung der Quelle, oft auch zusätzlich wegen fehlender Kennzeichnung als Zitat. #Bei „Bauernopfer“ fehlt die Kennzeichnung als Zitat. Bei längeren Übernahmen ohne wiederholten Verweis auf die Quelle liegt auch häufig ein Verstoß wegen fehlender Nennung der Quelle vor. #Bei „verschärftem Bauernopfer“ liegt meist ein doppelter Verstoß vor, weil die Quelle in einer Art genannt wird, die vermuten lässt, dass der übernommene Gedankengang nicht in der Quelle zu finden ist (etwa bei „siehe dazu ferner…“). Definition der Universität Oxford Eine auch für VroniPlag interessante Definition mit ausführlicher Erläuterung stammt von der Universität Oxford. Sie ist besonders anschaulich, weil sie an fünf Beispielen zeigt, wie man mit einem fremden Text nicht umgehen darf, und zwei positive Gegenbeispiele anführt. Sie demonstriert auch, dass – anders als im Fall Chatzimarkakis behauptet – die Universität Oxford eher strenger ist als die bei VroniPlag angelegten Maßstäbe. Beispiele 1 und 2 würden hier zu Fragmenten verarbeitet, Beispiel 3 möglicherweise auch, Beispiele 4 und 5 aber vermutlich nicht. Vielleicht wäre diese Definition eine gute Diskussionsgrundlage? PlagProf:-) 12:01, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Erhebliche Unterschiede bei der Bewertung Ich glaube nicht, dass die Definitionen der Universität Oxford hier hilfreich sind. Wie PlagProf:-) bereits geschrieben hat, sind die Beispiele strenger als die Maßstäbe, die auf VroniPlag regelmäßig herangezogen werden. Sie sind meiner Auffassung nach auch strenger als die Maßstäbe, welche deutschen Studenten regelmäßig vermittelt werden. So lange VroniPlag sich aber der kritischen Auseinandersetzung mit deutschen Hochschulschriften widmet, sind auch allein die Vorgaben deutscher Hochschulen sowie in Deutschland etablierte Anleitungsschriften heranzuziehen. Die Bewertung deutscher Hochschulschriften anhand internationaler Vorgaben zu Lasten deutscher Promovenden wäre nach meiner Auffassung unverhältnismäßig. Es kann aber auch nicht unberücksichtigt bleiben, dass die Vorgaben verschiedener Hochschulen und Anleitungsschriften an Studenten und Promovenden durchaus erheblich voneinander abweichen. Gerade der Grenzbereich zwischen Plagiat und Paraphrase ist nicht allgemein definiert. Daher müsste eine Bewertung einer Hochschulschrift die Grenzbereiche stets zu Gunsten des Promovenden auslegen, da ansonsten die allgemeine Diskussion über die Zulässigkeit einer Zitierung auf seinen Schultern ausgeführt wird, obwohl diese auch leicht anhand von selbst generierten Beispielen abstrakt geführt werden könnte. So lange der Beweis der Kenntnis des Promovenden von strengeren Regeln nicht geführt werden könnte, was hier nicht gelingen kann, ist davon auszugehen, dass dieser von der Gültigkeit einers weniger strengeren Maßstabes ausgegangen ist. Diesen Promovenden dennoch "weltöffentlich" als Plagiator zu brandmarken, stünde in keinem Verhältnis zu den erklärten Zielen von VroniPlag. Problembewusstsein kann auch auf andere Art und Weise geschaffen werden. Ich erlaube mir nachfolgend meinen Gedanken an Beispielen zu verdeutlichen: Es wird grundsätzlich als oberste Regel vorausgesetzt, dass eine wörtliche Übernahme stets durch Angabe der Quelle und das Setzen von Anführungszeichen zu kennzeichnen sei. Die Logik gebietet jedoch, dass diese Regel nicht absolute Geltung beanspruchen kann. Denn auch ein indirektes Zitat, welches bekanntermaßen keine Anführunsgzeichen erfordert, enthält zwingend gleiche Worte und Wortkombinationen wie die zitierte Ursprungsquelle. Es wäre auch sonst nicht mehr möglich, Arbeiten über den selben Untersuchungegenstand zu verfassen. Dies muss umso mehr gelten, als eine technische Sprache des jeweiligen Fachbereichs Verwendung findet. Hier ist das Wissen etablierter Fachleute gefragt. Ein Beispiel hierzu: In ihrem Buch "Wissenschaftliches Arbeiten für Wirtschafts- und Sozialwissenschaftler" liefern die Autoren Claus Ebster und Lieselotte Stalzer folgendes Beispiel für ein korrektes indirektes Zitat: Quelle nach E/S: "Bei der einfachen Zufallsstichprobe hat jedes Element der Grundgesamtheit die gleiche Chance, ausgewählt zu werden und damit in die Stichprobe zu gelangen." Indirektes Zitat nach E/S: "Für alle Untersuchungseinheiten besteht bei der einfachen Zufallsauswahl die gleiche Wahrscheinlichkeit, in die Stichprobe aufgenommen zu werden (Ebster 1999, S. 82)." Aufgrund der Nähe des Satzbaus und dem gezielten Einsatz von Synonymen hätte dieses Beispiel eine gewisse Chance, hier als Verschleierungsplagiat gewertet zu werden. Beispiele von Hochschulanweisungen, die hierüber noch hinausgehen, finden sich oft. Im "Merkblatt für den Umgang mit Plagiaten" der Lehrkommission der Universität Zürich heißt es: "Folgende Handlungen stellen ein Plagiat im weiteren Sinne dar ... Die Verfasserin bzw. der Verfasser übernimmt Textteile aus einem fremden Werk und nimmt leichte Textanpassungen und -umstellungen vor (Paraphrasieren), ohne die Quelle mit einem Zitat kenntlich zu machen. .. Die Verfasserin bzw. der Verfasser übernimmt Textteile aus einem fremden Werk, paraphrasiert sie allenfalls und zitiert die entsprechende Quelle zwar, aber nicht im Kontext des übernommenen Textteils bzw. der übernommenen Textteile (Beispiel: Verstecken der plagiierten Quelle in einer Fussnote am Ende der Arbeit)." Im Umkehrschluss bedeutet dies, dass leichte Textanpassungen nebst einem Quellennachweis kein Plagiat darstellen. Nun mag man dem Verfasser dieser Zeilen zweierlei vorwerfen. Zum einen wäre hier die Tatsache, dass es sich um eine deutschsprachige Anweisung einer nichtdeutschen Hochschule handelt. Zum anderen fehlt es an einem ausdrücklichen Hinweis auf das Erfordernis oder Nichterfordernis des Setzens von Anführunsgzeichen. Aber auch diesen Mängeln kann abgeholfen werden. Die Grundregel Nr. 3 der "Richtlinie zur Sicherstellung der Einhaltung von Regeln wissenschaftlicher Redlichkeit, zur Vermeidung von Plagiaten und zu den Anforderungen an Begutachtungsprozesse im Promotionsverfahren an der Fakultät für Rechtswissenschaft der Universität Hamburg" lautet: "Auch wenn keine wörtliche Übernahme des Textes einer anderen Quelle erfolgt, sondern der Text mehr oder weniger deutlich paraphrasiert oder zusammengefasst wird, ist dies zu kennzeichnen. Auch Zusammenfassungen oder Paraphrasen stellen die Übernahme der Gedankengänge Anderer dar und sind deshalb zu kennzeichnen. Die Veränderung einzelner Worte oder Halbsätze eines Textes bei der Übernahme entheben daher nicht von der Kenntlichmachung des Originals. Anführungszeichen sind hier allerdings nicht nötig." (meine Hervorhebung). Ein Promovend, der sich an diese Regel hielte, würde ganz sicher auf VroniPlag der Verschleierung überführt gelten. Man mag diese Regel nicht gutheißen (was der Verfasser nicht tut), aber man kann dann die Umsetzung dieser Regel nicht zu lasten des Promovenden angreifen. VroniPlag kann sich hiergegen der abstrakten wissenschaftlichen Diskussion stellen. Nur nicht auf dem Rücken eines Promovenden, der diesen Regeln folgt. Aber die Frage nach der zulässigen Paraphrase ist nicht die einzige ungeklärte Frage. Dies beginnt bereits beim richtigen Einsatz der Einleitung von Fußnoten durch "siehe", "vgl.", etc. Hierzu bestehen viele verschiedene Meinungen. Erschreckend ist hier darauf hinzuweisen, dass selbst etablierte Regeln manchen Beitragenden hier unbekannt scheinen. Wer aber anderer Arbeiten bewertet, sollte sich auch mit dem etablierten Regelwerk auskennen. VroniPlag sollte sich daher meiner Meinung nach auf die Übereinstimmungen beschränken, die ohne Zweifel gegen die Regeln wissenschaftlicher Redlichkeit verstoßen: umfassenden wortidentische Übernahmen ohne Angabe der Quelle. Dem Verfasser dieser Zeilen sei noch ein Zitat als Abschluss gestattet: "Es überrascht deshalb, dass bis heute Regeln zum richtigen Zitieren in Deutschland wenig bekannt sind und sich eine Reihe von Regeln einer gewissen Beliebigkeit erfreut." (aus Möllers, Juristische Arbeitstechnik und wissenschaftliches Arbeiten, 3. Aufl. München 2005, § 7, Rn. 9). Mit freundlichen Grüßen in freudiger Erwartung der Erwiderungen Galt van Wichpro 13:45, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Danke für diesen gehaltreichen Beitrag. Ich schichte mal einige Fragen ab. PlagProf:-) 14:22, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Spezielle deutsche Maßstäbe Die Vorstellung, in jedem Land gälten eigene Maßstäbe für gute wissenschaftliche Praxis, ist sehr problematisch. Sie erschwert den internationalen Austausch und die Vergleichbarkeit immens. Wer für besonders milde deutsche Maßstäbe bei Plagiaten plädiert, diskrediert auch diejenigen deutschen oder deutschsprachigen Wissenschaftler, die höheren Ansprüchen gerecht werden, und das ist sicherlich die Mehrzahl. : Ich versuchte nicht zu sagen, dass in verschiedenen Ländern verschieden Maßstäbe herrschen würden. Diese bestehen, wie sich aus meinen Nachweisen ergibt, vielmehr bereits zwischen verschiedenen Institutionen. Nun kann man von einem Promovenden nicht erwarten, dass dieser sich mit allen diesen Maßstäben auseinandersetzt. Stattdessen darf dieser darauf vertrauen, was er in einem Anleitungswerk erlesen, in einer universitären Veranstaltung gelernt oder aus einer universitären Anleitung entnommen hat. Herrschen hier verschiedene Maßstäbe, kann dem Promovenden kein Vorwurf daraus gemacht werden, dass er einem bestimmten Maßstab angelegt hat. Ist man der Meinung, dass gewisse Maßstäbe nicht ausreichend sind, sondern Plagiate gleichsam "legalisieren", so ist nicht der Promovend anzugreifen, sondern die Institution oder der Anleitende, der diese Maßstäbe vertritt. Dies muss dann aber im abstrakten wissenschaftlichen Diskurs erfolgen und nicht "weltöffentlich" auf den Schultern des Promovenden. : Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Galt van Wichpro 14:41, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :: Dazu unten unter "subjektive Maßstäbe". PlagProf:-) 15:53, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Spezielle Maßstäbe einzelner Promotionsordnungen Weiter unten wird für die Maßstäbe guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis verschiedentlich auf Promotionsordnungen verwiesen. Promotionsordnungen dienen als Rechtsgrundlage für die Annahme oder Ablehnung von Dissertationen sowie für die Entziehung eines Doktorgrads. In aller Regel versuchen sie nicht, die Maßstäbe guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis festzuschreiben. Meist nehmen sie einfach Bezug darauf, indem sie verlangen, dass eine Dissertation z.B. wissenschaftlichen Anforderungen genügen oder die Befähigung zur selbständigen wissenschaftlichen Arbeit zeigen muss. Darüber hinaus verlangen die meisten Promotionsordnung mittlerweile explizit eine Erklärung (manchmal sogar in Form einer eidesstattlichen Versicherung), dass z.B. "nur die angegebenen Quellen benutzt", immer häufiger auch eine explizite Erklärung, dass "dem Schrifttum wörtlich oder sinngemäß entnommene Stellen kenntlich gemacht wurden" (beide Beispiele aus der Promotionsordnung des Fachbereichs Rechtswissenschaften der Universität Hannover von 1997, die zur Zeit der Abgabe der hier dokumentierten Dissertation von Loukas Mistelis galt). Für die Plagiatsdokumentation haben Promotionsordnungen eine gewisse Relevanz. Ihre typischen offenen Verweise auf wissenschaftliche Maßstäbe bedeuten sicherlich nicht, dass nur Verstöße gegen explizitere Vorschriften der Promotionsordnungen als Plagiat gewertet werden können. Umkehrschlüsse verbieten sich aus demselben Grund. Man kann also nicht daraus, dass das Gebot zur Kennzeichnung wörtlicher Übernahmen nicht ausdrücklich erwähnt wird, folgern, dass wörtliche Zitate nicht gekennzeichnet werden müssen. Wenn aber umgekehrt ausdrücklich in einer Promotionsordnung die Erklärung abverlangt wird, dass wörtliche Übernahmen als solche zu kennzeichnen sind, dann spricht das schon sehr stark gegen die Behauptung, in der betroffenen Disziplin gelte das Gebot zur Kennzeichnung wörtlicher Übernahmen nicht, oder die einfache Nennung einer Quelle decke zugleich auch eine wörtliche Übernahme ab. Das Einfordern solcher Erklärungen ist vielmehr ein starkes Indiz, dass die betroffenen Fakultäten Plagiate als Problem erkannt haben und gleichzeitig auch verhindern wollten, dass jemand aus bloßer Unkenntnis der Regeln versäumt, die Quellen ordnungsgemäß anzugeben. PlagProf:-) 07:56, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Subjektive Maßstäbe Ebenso problematisch erscheint mir die Vorstellung, man müsse für jeden Fall feststellen, wie dem betroffenen Autor bzw. der betroffenen Autorin Maßstäbe guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis vermittelt würden. Nur bei einer Diskrepanz zwischen vermittelten und praktizierten Maßstäben dürfe man von einem Plagiat reden. Damit wird Plagiat nahezu vollständig in den Bereich subjektiver Vorwerfbarkeit verschoben. Hier gibt es zunächst ein empirisches Problem: Es ist im Nachhinein kaum ermittelbar, was welchem Autor zu welchem Zeitpunkt beigebracht wurde - mit diesem Anspruch müsste man VroniPlag dichtmachen. Noch wichtiger erscheint mir aber, dass Maßstäbe guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis allgemein gelten müssen und nicht subjektiv relativiert werden können. Aus gefälschten oder schlampig ermittelten Tatsachen wird auch dann keine richtige Wissenschaft, wenn niemand dem Betroffenen mitgeteilt hat, dass man Untersuchungsergebnisse nicht erfinden darf bzw. sorgfältig erheben muss. Subjektive Maßstäbe spielen sicherlich eine Rolle für den Entzug eines akademischen Grades, denn hier muss in aller Regel eine Täuschung nachgewiesen werden. Das ist aber nicht die Funktion von VroniPlag. : Wie ich bereits ausführte, ist es nicht möglich zu erfahren, welches Wissen dem Einzelnen vermittelt wurde. Daher ist es notwendig, den kleinsten gemeinsamen Nenner der anerkannten Regeln als Maßstab heranzuziehen. Allein dieser Maßstab gilt allgemein gegenüber allen Promovenden. Dies kann ein falscher Maßstab sein - es wäre dann auf die Änderung des Maßstabes hinzuwirken. Hierzu müsste man sich der Diskussion mit den Hochschulen und den Wissenschaftlern stellen, die einen solchen Maßstab vertreten. Allein nur nicht zu Lasten des Promovenden. Dieser mag dann vielleicht seinen Doktorgrad behalten, doch findet er sich fortan "weltöffentlich" als Plagiator gebrandmarkt. : Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Galt van Wichpro 14:47, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :: Jede wissenschaftliche Arbeit, die veröffentlicht wird, enthält eine Aufforderung, sich mit ihr auseinanderzusetzen. Sie soll ein Beitrag zur wissenschaftlichen Diskussion sein. Natürlich auch zur Rezension. Wissenschaft lebt von kritischer Auseinandersetzung; wer sachlich fundierte Kritik nicht verträgt, sollte keine Doktorarbeit oder andere wissenschaftliche Arbeit schreiben. Zur Kritik gehört auch die Frage, ob Maßstäbe guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis eingehalten wurden. Es war eine ganz normale Rezension in einer Fachzeitschrift, die aufgedeckt hat, dass Guttenbergs Dissertation in hohem Maß Plagiate enthält. Der Rezensent hat völlig zu Recht davon abgesehen, erst im Umkreis der Universität zu erforschen, welche Maßstäbe dort gelten und was dem Verfasser konkret an wissenschaftlichem Handwerkszeug mitgegeben wurde. Auch eine kritische Rezension verteilt übrigens keine Brandzeichen und stellt keinen Pranger dar. Plagiatsdokumentation befasst sich nicht mit Schuldzuweisungen (die selbstverständlich auch die Universität oder den oder die Betreuer(in) treffen könnten), sondern mit wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten - und deshalb sind hier subjektive Maßstäbe auch nicht die richtigen. PlagProf:-) 15:52, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :::Hier muss dann aber auch der Einwand gelten, dass die Auseinandersetzung sich in diesem Falle allein auf solche Fundstellen beschränkte, die nach jedem Maßstab als Verstoß anzusehen waren. Zudem wäre die Verbreitung des Vorwurfes nicht "weltöffentlich" erfolgt, so es sich nicht um ein Mitglied der Bundesregierung gehandelt hätte. Die unverhältnismäßige Prangerwirkung sollte vielleicht jedoch an anderer Stelle noch einmal diskutiert werden. Auch sei nochmals der Einwand erlaubt, dass ich keine subjektiven Maßstäbe fordere. Allein die Unterschiede in den Vorschriften erlauben es nicht, ein Übermaß gegenüber akzeptierten Standards zu fordern. Es kann kein wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten sein, wenn man die Standards einhält, die von einer deutschen Universität vorgegeben werden (hierzu meine obigen Nachweise). Mann mag mit diesen Standards nicht einverstanden sein, doch kann man diese Standards nicht als nicht gegeben abtun. :::Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Galt van Wichpro 18:47, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ich glaube nicht, dass man an Prüfungsordnungen festmachen kann, ob ein Plagiat vorliegt. Es kann sehr wohl ein Plagiat vorliegen, aber trotzdem kein Verstoß gegen die Prüfungsordnung bzw. gegen das, was der Promovend gelernt hat und einhalten musste. Umgekehrt genauso. In einer Rezension kann auf Prüfungsordnungen keine Rücksicht genommen werden. Für micht liegt das Problem eher in der Darstellung bzw. Rezeption von VP. Es muss klar sein, was hier überhaupt dokumentiert wird, nämlich Plagiate und nicht Verstöße gegen Prüfunsordnungen. Deshalb begrüße ich auch sehr den Vorstoß von PlagProf, sich der schwierigen Aufgabe einer Plagiatsdefinition zu widmen. Problematisch ist dann aber wieder, dass in einigen Fällen (z.B. in "Herausragenden Fundstellen") anhand der Prüfungsordnungen argumentiert wird. Man sollte sich festlegen: Interessiert uns überhaupt die Prüfungsordnung? Wollen wir deren Nichteinhaltung dokumentieren? Oder allgemein die Umsetzung der guten wiss. Praxis in Hochschulschriften. MMn gibt es hier ein ernstes Vermittlungsproblem. Dem Leser sollte klar sein, dass hier kein Betrug dokumentiert/bewertet wird (obwohl dieser sich aus der Dokumentation oft leicht ableiten lässt), sondern einfach die Originalität und Zitierbarkeit von Texten innerhalb der Werke. Hierzu wäre eine Plagiatsdefinition außerordentlich hilfreich.- Hood ::::Noch ein Nachtrag: Würde nur das als Plagiat gewertet, was gegen die Prüfungsordnung verstößt, würde sich die Doku klar gegen Personen richten. Gegen den Verfasser und gegen die Gutachter. Die Prüfungsordnung darf m.E. gar keine Rolle spielen (VP soll kein "Pranger" sein). Es sollte bei der Plagiatsdokumentation nur um die Originalität/Zitierbarkeit der Arbeit gehen, dann darf man auch von Rezension sprechen. Natürlich liegt bei Plagiaten oft ein Verstoß gegen die Prüfungsordnung vor. Nur darf das nicht von Belang sein. Vielleicht muss das in der Dokumentaton stärker berücksichtigt werden bzw. in der Selbstdarstellung von VP klarer erkennbar sein. - Hood 22:21, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Kleinster gemeinsamer Nenner Dieser Subjektivität könnte man sich natürlich mit dem oben sinngemäß gemachten Vorschlag entziehen, zum Schutz der Autor(inn)en der untersuchten Arbeiten müsse man den mildesten Maßstab anlegen, der noch vertreten würde. Die Argumente dagegen sind dieselben wie die gegen spezielle deutsche Maßstäbe. : Gleichwohl sprächen viele Argumente dafür. Man verhinderte etwa unter anderem, dass sich die Hochschulen trotz "umfassender Vorwürfe" (wie in manchem Fall geschehen) gegen die Einstufung als Plagiat einsetzten. Auch setzte sich VroniPlag nicht (berechtigter) Kritik aus und könnte sich auf die wesentliche Arbeit konzentrieren. Die Erforschung der Grenzbereiche könnte dann denen überlassen bleiben, die einen solchen Diskurs in die Wissenschaft hineintragen wollen. Dies sollte dann aber unter Klarnamen und in einschlägigen Publikationen erfolgen. Denn nur so bliebe nach meiner Auffassung die Verhältnismäßigkeit des Vorgehens gewahrt. Maßstäbe sind im wissenschaftlichen Diskurs festzulegen. Es sollten keine Fakten zu Lasten Einzelner geschaffen werden. : Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Galt van Wichpro 14:55, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :: Da stimme ich halb zu, halb nicht. "Maßstäbe sind im wissenschaftlichen Diskurs festzulegen" ist sicherlich richtig, aber verträgt sich nicht gut mit dem Anlegen von Maßstäben, die irgendwo noch praktiziert werden, aber eben nicht den anerkannten entsprechen. Anonymität ist in der Wissenschaft üblich beim "peer review" von Fachzeitschriften und bei der Begutachtung von Anträgen. Pseudonymität ist vergleichsweise neu, aber begegnet sicherlich nicht mehr Bedenken als Anonymität. Übrigens hat die Universität im Fall Sensburg die Namen ihrer Gutachter nicht bekannt gegeben. Die bleiben vollständig anonym. Und leider hat sie auch von den Gutachten nur das Ergebnis, nicht den Inhalt preisgegeben, so dass sich nicht einmal feststellen lässt, welche Maßstäbe dort angelegt wurden. PlagProf:-) 15:59, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::: Hierzu möchte ich zweierlei entgegnen. Ich habe Vorgaben verschiedener Institutionen vorgelegt, welche diese Maßstäbe anlegen. Ich könnte leicht noch eine Vielzahl folgen lassen. Auch die Kommission, die sich mit der Arbeit von KTG beschäftigte, legte diese Standards zu Grunde. Allein es gab ausreichend nicht gekennzeichnete wortidentische Übernahmen, die eine Aberkennung des Doktorgrades leicht rechtfertigten. Es handelt sich also gerade nicht um "Maßstäbe, die irgendwo noch praktiziert werden, aber eben nicht den anerkannten entsprechen". Man muss diese Maßstäbe daher auch bei der Arbeit auf VroniPlag Beachtung schenken. Ob man diese als "richtig" empfindet oder nicht, sollte hier keine Rolle spielen. Des Weiteren sind weder die peers, noch die Gutachter im Fall PES anonym für denjenigen, den es angeht, d.h. für den Verlag bzw. die Hochschule. Dies ist auch insoweit unproblematisch, da der Verlag bzw. die Hochschule peers und Gutachter jederzeit deanonymisieren kann und für die Auswahl nach Kompetenzkriterien bürgt. Dies unterschiedet diese von den Mitstreitern bei VroniPlag. ::: Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Galt van Wichpro 18:57, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :::: Wenn ich es richtig sehe, geht es hier praktisch um die Frage, ob das Gebot zur Kennzeichnung von Zitaten im wissenschaftlichen Diskurs entwickelt und anerkannt wurde. Diese Frage würde ich bejahen. Da sind wir möglicherweise unterschiedlicher Ansicht. Es dürfte aber inzwischen nur noch wenige Promotionsordnungen geben, die Doktorand(inn)en nicht die Versicherung abverlangen, dass sie alle wörtlichen Zitate auch als solche gekennzeichnet haben. Streiten kann man sich in den Graubereichen, von denen viele auch hier schon diskutiert wurden: Standard-Definitionen, Übersetzungsplagiate bzw. -paraphrasen, sonstige Paraphrasen oder indirekte Zitate. Es gibt hier aber auch ganz unterschiedliche Meinungen dazu, wie weit man in den Graubereich vordringen soll, und es gibt auch einige hier Aktive, die meinen, dass in ein oder zwei Fällen die Meßlatte etwas zu hoch gelegt worden ist. Kritik ist also durchaus willkommen und trägt zur weiteren Entwicklung bei. Bitte auch beachten: Mehrere auf VroniPlag Aktive verwenden zwar einen Nick (auch Pseudonym genannt), sind aber nicht anonym. Und alle die genannten Diskussionen finden offen und für jeden nachlesbar statt. PlagProf:-) 19:22, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Keine Nennung der Quelle Wir sind uns - möglicherweise mit gewissen Abstrichen im subjektiven Bereich - offenbar einig, dass die Beispiele 1 und 2 aus Oxford Plagiate beschreiben. Das entspricht in etwa den Plagiatskategorien "Komplettplagiat" und "Verschleierung". Keine Kennzeichnung eines Zitats In den Oxforder Beispielen 3-5 wird die Quelle genannt, aber Zitate oder weitergehende gedankliche Übernahmen nicht vollständig ausgewiesen. Das entspricht den Plagiatskategorien "Bauernopfer" und "verschärftes Bauernopfer". Da meines Eindrucks zufolge Beispiele 4-5 auf VroniPlag vermutlich nicht dokumentiert würden, geht es wohl noch um Beispiel 3. Da hängt es wohl auch davon ab, wie lange die nicht gekennzeichnete wörtliche Übernahme ist, ob sie vor oder nach Beginn der offenen Paraphrase erfolgt, etc. Zur Frage Paraphrase und indirektes Zitat gibt es schon ein eigenes Diskussionsforum. Etwas Empirie hilft vielleicht auch hier: Unter Kategorie:Kein_Plagiat findet man etwa 200 Fragmente, die als "Kein Plagiat" gewertet wurden, obwohl viele davon nicht gekennzeichnete wörtliche Übernahmen enthalten, daruner auch gelegentlich die angesprochenen offenen Paraphrasen ohne Anführungszeichen. Noch mehr davon findet man unter Kategorie:Verdächtig, etwa 400 Fragmente, die nicht als Plagiat, wohl aber als verdächtig gewertet wurden - also entweder als grenzwertig, aber kein Plagiat, oder wo weitere Aufklärung nötig wäre. Interessant wäre es also, jetzt unter den über 1.000 Einträgen bei Kategorie:BauernOpfer solche zu finden, wo möglicherweise zu streng beurteilt wurde. Das kann in einigen Fällen durchaus der Fall sein, aber es wäre schön, die Diskussion am passenden Beispiel fortzusetzen. PlagProf:-) 14:22, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : Ich denke das Fragment PES 053 03 ist ein gutes Beispiel. Die Quelle ist genannt. Die Nennung erfolgt direkt an der übernommenen Stelle. Dass hier eine Fußnote für mehrere Sätze gilt, ist in vielen Fachbereichen, einschließlich der Rechtswissenschaft, nicht ungewöhnlich und daher unerheblich. Folgte man den Anweisungen der Universität Hamburg, eine Institution der man ein Verständnis für die Regeln wissenschaftlicher Redlichkeit unterstellen darf, ist auch das Fehlen von Anführungszeichen unerheblich, da deutliche Veränderungen am Wortlaut vorgenommen wurden. Unter diesen Umständen kann man das Fragment nicht als Plagiat einstufen. Nur bei einem Fehlen des Quellennachweises wäre ich hier anderer Meinung. Was hier als "ein bisschen Umschreiben und Verschleiern" in der Fragmentsdiskussion gerügt wird, nennen andere Paraphrasieren und korrektes indirektes zitieren. Für mich stellte daher die eher harsche Reaktion der Hochschule in diesem Fall keine Überraschung dar. : Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Galt van Wichpro 15:09, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::PES 053 03 ist für mich keine offene Paraphrase. Weder im Text (Nach Winter....) noch in der Fußnote ("So Winter...) wird darauf hingewiesen, dass hier nur mehr oder weniger wörtlich wiedergegeben wird, was eine andere Quelle besagt. Pes gibt hier nicht mehr und nicht weniger als einen Beleg für den Inhalt des letzten Satz an, den man mit etwas guten Willen als Beleg für das gesamte Fragment werten kann. Was bliebe denn dann noch vom ZItiergebot übrig? PlagProf:-) 15:43, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :::Ein korrektes indirektes Zitat (Paraphrase) erfordert, hier kann ich nur für die Allgemeingültigkeit in der Rechtswissenschaft sprechen, weder eine Einleitung im Text noch in der Fußnote. Wie sich meinen oben angeführten Beispielen entnehmen lässt, gilt dies wohl auch für die dort genannten Disziplinen, auch wenn man einwenden könnte, dass diese Textnoten statt Fußnoten verwenden. Wobei auch gesagt werden muss, dass der Sinn von Text- und Fußnoten insoweit identisch ist. Eine Einleitung von Fußnoten ist nur dann notwendig, sofern auf eine Besonderheit hingewiesen wird, d.h. gerade kein wörtliches oder indirektes Zitat vorliegt. Dies gilt etwa nach verbreiteter Auffassung für das vgl., sofern ein ähnlicher Gedanke aus der in der Fußnote angegebenen Quelle hervorgeht. Gerade das Fehlen von Anführungszeichen und einer Einleitung in der Fußnote zeigt dem Fachmann an, dass hier ein Gedanke mehr oder weniger stark paraphrasiert wurde. Ich kann leider nicht mit Ihnen übereinstimmen, wenn sie Fußnoten auf den jeweiligen Satz beschränken wollten. Ich habe diese Vorgehensweise bisher in jeder juristischen Dissertation gesehen, die ich ausgewertet habe. Entsprechendes gilt im Übrigen für die Art und Weise des Paraphrasierens. Einschließlich Lehrbüchern, Monographien, Habilitationsschriften, Aufsätzen. Gleichermaßen national wie häufig auch international. Was unter diesen Umständen vom Zitiergebot übrig bleibt, kann ich hier kaum beantworten. Es dürfte aber auch keine Aufgabe von VroniPlag sein. VroniPlag kann keine neuen Plagiatskategorien aufstellen oder von den Promovenden einfordern. Dies ist die Aufgabe der wissenschaftlichen Institutionen. Die einzelnen Beitragenden könnten lediglich versuchen, eine Änderung der Maßstäbe, ein Umdenken der Institutionen herbeizuführen. Nur nicht auf dem Rücken derer, die sich an die hergebrachten Regeln halten. :::Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Galt van Wichpro 16:09, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ich denke, das ist wieder ein Fall von "Zwei Juristen, drei Meinungen". Genauer belegt ist das auf dem Forum:Spezielle_Zitierweise_bei_Juristen%3F. Dort heißt es allerdings "7 Juristen, 8 Meinungen". ::::Ich gehöre zu denen, die das ander sehen. Gut, wer direkt Gesetz oder Rechtsprechung wiedergibt, setzt dafür seltener Anführungszeichen. Aber nicht gekennzeichnete wörtliche Übernahmen aus einer anderen Dissertation wie in dem erwähnten Fragment bei Pes gehen deutlich zu weit. Während der Betreuung gebe ich so etwas zurück, in der Begutachtung werte ich ab oder lasse die Arbeit durchfallen, wenn das systematisch passiert. Außerdem gebe ich kein Plazet für eine Veröffentlichung, die gegen das Urheberrecht verstößt. ::::Ich glaube auch nicht, dass in der deutschen Rechtswissenschaft andere Maßstäbe gelten. Die Promotionsordnungen mehrerer auf VroniPlag untersuchter rechtswissenschaftlicher Arbeiten verlangen auch von Doktorand(inn)en die ausdrückliche Versicherung, dass alle Zitate als solche klar gekennzeichnet worden sind. Das hat seinen Sinn. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass sich viele Rechtswissenschaftler(inn)en finden lassen, die als Erst- oder Zweitgutachter(in) eine auf VroniPlag dokumentierte Arbeit in Kenntnis sämtlicher Übernahmen durchgehen lassen würden. Die laxe Handhabung kann andererseits Konsequenzen haben, wenn es beim Entzug eines Doktorgrads um den Vorwurf der Täuschung geht - wer sämtliche Augen zudrückt, wird nicht getäuscht. Gruß, PlagProf:-) 18:55, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :::::nach [[VP:KPA] Marcusb 12:58, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC)] Zudem kann die Erklärung der Kennzeichnung ja nur im Rahmen der erforderten Kennzeichnung (hier kommen wieder die angeführten Quellen ins Spiel) erfolgen. Natürlich stimme ich mit Ihnen überein, dass diese Arbeiten bei Kenntnis der Übernahmen nicht hätten durchgewunken werden können (ich gehe sogar über das von Ihnen gesagte hinaus und vermute, dass kein Rechtswissenschaftler diese Arbeitsweise gestattet hätte) - nur gilt dies nicht für Übernahmen wie die aufgezeigte, wenn diese in Übereinstimmung mit den universitären Vorschriften erfolgt. Ich plädiere ja nur dafür die Grenzfälle, über die wir trefflich streiten könnten, zu Gunsten der harten Fälle aus der Dokumentation herauszunehmen. Sonst erlebte man mitunter öfter Fälle wie den des PES. Und das wäre sicher nicht gut für die Motivation der Mitstreiter und das Ansehen von VroniPlag insgesamt. Ich glaube es war Herr Dr. Weber, der in einem Interview angab, dass er sich nach Diskussionen mit Rechtswissenschaftlern überzeugt sah, dass man stärker zwischen (ich zitiere aus meiner schwachen Erinnerung) "echten Plagiaten" und einer "Umschreib-Unkultur" trennen müsse und er sich von Fällen, wie dem des BA daher fernhalten wolle. :::::Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Galt van Wichpro 19:12, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::::::nach [[VP:KPA] Marcusb 12:58, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC)] Erstens: eine Dissertation, auch eine juristische, ist ein Werk für die Wissenschaftswelt. Als solche hat sie sich den allgemein und international gültigen Standards zu unterwerfen. nach [[VP:KPA] Marcusb 12:58, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC)] ::::::Zweitens: eine geisteswissenschaftliche Arbeit zeichnet sich durch präzise Textarbeit aus, auch bei den Juristen. Ein "Zusammenwürfeln" von Fundstellenangaben ist kein wissenschaftlicher Nachweis. Neben der Fundstelle ist grundsätzlich der Umfang der bearbeiteten Quellinhalte als Service für den promiotionsordnungsunkundigen Leser eindeutig zu kennzeichnen. Hier gelten bei Juristen Sonderregeln, zum Beispiel insoweit sie Gesetzestexte nicht(!) paraphrasieren dürfen. Denn es ist gerade die vornehme Aufgabe unserer Juristen, die Textexegese außerordentlich exakt zu betreiben. Wieso sollen die also mit Texten schludriger umgehen wollen als der Rest der Wissenschaftswelt? ::::::Drittens: nach [[VP:KPA] Marcusb 12:58, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC)] :::::::"Die Quelle ist genannt. Die Nennung erfolgt direkt an der übernommenen Stelle. Dass hier eine Fußnote für mehrere Sätze gilt, ist in vielen Fachbereichen, einschließlich der Rechtswissenschaft, nicht ungewöhnlich und daher unerheblich." ::::::Für diese Behauptung, insbesondere die Schlussfolgerung, fordere ich Belege. Wissenschaftliche und logische. Mit der Verteidigungslinie "keine Stelle ohne Quelle" ist ja kürzlich der Herr Chatzimarkakis grandios gescheitert. ::::::nach [[VP:KPA] Marcusb 12:58, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC)] ::::::Freundliche Grüße, Plaqueiator 19:19, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Stimme mit Plaqueiator weitgehend überein, lehne aber die Schärfe des Tons und die ad personam Anspielungen ab. Hindemith 20:03, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Habe den Beitrag jetzt moderiert. Marcusb 12:06, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb man sich hier sogleich persönlichen Angriffen ausgesetzt sieht? Stichwort: "wirres Gedankengut". Ich glaube es war die VroniPlag-Vorkämpferin "WiseWoman" die einmal schrieb, dass Beleidigungen hier nicht gewollt sind und als Beleidigugn gilt, was als Beleidigung aufgefasst wird. Hieran ändern auch die einleitenden Worte nichts. Außenstehende Mitleser wurden zur Mitarbeit und Diskussion aufgefordert - diesem Ruf habe ich mich nicht entziehen wollen. Gerade auch, da hier die Frage gestellt wurde, weshalb viele Interessierte sich nicht an der Arbeit beteiligen mögen. Ich habe nicht gefordert, dass der Rezipient sich mit den Regeln einer besonderen Hochschule auseinandersetzt. Dies habe ich mehrfach ausdrücklich betont. Ich habe nur gefordert, dass man sich der Vielzahl unterschiedlicher Einschätzungen verschiedener Institutionen nicht verschließen möge, sondern stattdessen einen gemeinsamen Nenner als Grundlage wählt, der nicht über die allgemein geforderten Regeln hinausgeht. Ich habe auch ausgewählte Quellen als Beleg für meine Thesen angeführt und werde hier mit einem Hinweis auf allgemein und international gültige Standards abgewatscht wie ein Schulknabe. Immerhin teilen die angeführten (u.a.) Hochschulen meine Auffassung und dies soll mir dann zur Genüge reichen - entscheiden diese doch letztlich über die Aberkennung von Doktorgraden. Der Hinweis auf den Grundsatz "keine Stelle ohne Quelle" geht hier übrigends fehl. Der genannte Autor hatte die Quellen seiner Sekundärquellen und nicht die Sekundärquelle angegeben. Dies hat mit meinen Ausführungen nichts zu tun. :::::::: Zu den übrigen Beleidigungen werde ich mich hier nicht weiter äußern. Ich habe wohl ein Wespennest angestochen. :::::::: Ich danke PlagProf;-) für die sehr nette und anregende Diskussion und melde mich aus diesem Wiki lieber ab, bevor ich noch auf andere Füße trete. :::::::: Gruß, Galt van Wichpro 20:12, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Ich habe die Diskussion mitverfolgt und fand sie sehr interessant. Über viele Dinge muss ich erst noch einmal nachdenken. Ich danke für die Teilnahme, lieber Galt von Wichpro.- Hood 20:23, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Beleidigen wollte ich natürlich nicht, GvW. Aber ich konnte auch der sich mir aufdrängenden Assoziationskette nicht widerstehen. nach [[VP:KPA] Marcusb 12:58, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC)] :::::::::Nochmal sachlich: ich schließe nicht aus, dass einzelne Fakultäten tatsächlich Unsinn in ihren Promotionsordnungen zu stehen haben. Das würde nur zeigen, wie weit es schon gekommen ist mit der wissenschaftlichen Kultur. Ich gehe aber erstmal von einem Interpretationsfehler Ihrerseits aus. Fakt bleibt, dass eine Arbeit, die nicht vollumfänglich Quellenangaben enthält, keinen wissenschaftlichen Wert besitzt. Würde sich die Rechtswissenschaft solche Zitierweisen zulegen, würde sich vom wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten und damit aus der Wissenschaft verabschieden. nach [[VP:KPA] Marcusb 12:58, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC)] Plaqueiator 21:05, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Rechtswissenschaftliche Promotionsordnungen zur Kennzeichnung von Zitaten Die folgenden Promotionsordnungen, die auf VroniPlag untersuchten rechtswissenschaftlichen Arbeiten zugrunde lagen, verlangen explizit eine Erklärung, dass alle wörtlichen Übernahmen als solche gekennzeichnet werden: Würzburg 1992, Stand 2001: :"... eine Erklärung des Bewerbers, dass er die Dissertation selbständig angefertigt, außer den im Schrifttumsverzeichnis angegebenen Hilfsmitteln keine weiteren benutzt und alle Stellen die aus dem Schrifttum wörtlich oder sinngemäß entnommen sind, als solche kenntlich gemacht und einzeln angeführt hat und dass die dass die Dissertation nicht Gegenstand eines anderen Promotionsverfahrens gewesen ist;" Universität Hannover, 1997 :"...die verbindliche Erklärung, daß die Dissertation selbständig verfaßt wurde, nur die angegebenen Quellen benutzt und dem Schrifttum wörtlich oder sinngemäß entnommene Stellen kenntlich gemacht wurden." Konstanz 2006 (gemeinsame Promotionsordnung für die ganze Universität): :"... eine eidesstattliche Erklärung folgenden Inhalts: „Ich erkläre hiermit, dass ich die vorliegende Arbeit ohne unzulässige Hilfe Dritter und ohne Benutzung anderer als der angegebenen Hilfsmittel angefertigt ha-be. Die aus anderen Quellen direkt oder indirekt übernommenen Da-ten und Konzepte sind unter Angabe der Quelle gekennzeichnet. Weitere Personen, insbesondere Promotionsberater, waren an der inhaltlich materiellen Erstellung dieser Arbeit nicht beteiligt. Die Arbeit wurde bisher weder im In- noch im Ausland in gleicher oder ähnlicher Form einer anderen Prüfungsbehörde vorgelegt“; Für die Fernuniversität Hagen ist die 2003 gültige Promotionsordnung im Bereich Rechtswissenschaft mir nicht zugänglich. Die kurz darauf (2004) erlassene Promotionsordnung verlangt: :""die Erklärung, dass die Bewerberin/der Bewerber sich bei der Dissertation keiner fremden Hilfe bedient und andere als die in der Arbeit angegebenen Hilfsmittel nicht benutzt hat, insbesondere dass sie/er wörtlich übernommene Ausführungen in der Arbeit gekennzeichnet hat," Die rechtswissenschaftliche Promotionsordnung der Universität Hamburg von 1998 verlangte nur: ."... die eidesstattliche Versicherung, daß der Bewerber oder die Bewerberin die Dissertation selbst angefertigt und nur die angegebenen Hilfsmittel benutzt hat..." Mittlerweile wird auch hier ausdrücklich auf das Gebot der Kennzeichung wörtlicher Zitate hingewiesen (Promotionsordnung von 2010): :"die schriftliche Erklärung: „Ich versichere auf Ehre und Gewissen, dass ich die von mir vorgelegte Arbeit selbstständig angefertigt und andere als die angegebenen Hilfsmittel nicht benutzt sowie wörtlich oder inhaltlich von anderen übernommene Stellen den wissenschaftlichen Ansprüchen entsprechend unter Angabe der Quelle kenntlich gemacht habe.“ PlagProf:-) 10:11, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hier folgt eine unvollständige Auswahl weiterer rechtswissenschaftlicher Promotionsordnungen, die ebenfalls eine ausdrückliche Erklärung verlangen, dass wörtliche Übernahmen gekennzeichnet wurden: Humboldt-Universität Berlin, 1995: :"eine Versicherung, daß der Bewerber/ die Bewerberin die Dissertation selbständig verfaßt hat, keine anderen als die von ihm/ ihr angegebenen Quellen und Hilfsmittel benutzt und wörtlich übernommene Ausführungen in der Arbeit gekennzeichnet hat;" Humboldt-Universität, 2005: :"eine Versicherung, daß die Doktorandin / der Doktorand die Dissertation selbständig verfast hat, keine anderen als die von ihr /ihm angegebenen Quellen und Hilfsmittel benutzt und wörtlich übernommene Ausführungen in der Arbeit gekennzeichnet hat;" Universität Bonn, 2012: :„eine eidesstattliche Erklärung, dass der Bewerber selbständiger und alleiniger Verfasser der Arbeit ist, andere als die in der Arbeit angegebenen Hilfsmittel nicht benutzt und wörtlich übernommene Ausführungen in der Arbeit als solche gekennzeichnet hat; Identischer Wortlaut in der Promotionsordnung von 2009 Universität Freiburg, 2000 :„b) die Versicherung, daß die Dissertation nicht mit unerlaubter fremder Hilfe verfaßt, insbesondere nicht die entgeltliche Hilfe von Vermittlungs- oder Beratungsdiensten in Anspruch genommen wurde und nur die angegebenen Hilfsmittel benutzt und Zitate gekennzeichnet wurden;“ Universität Jena, Promotionsordnung von 2009: :"b) dass der Antragsteller die Dissertation selbst angefertigt hat (Selbstständigkeitserklärung), keine Textabschnitte eines Dritten oder eigener Prüfungsarbeiten ohne Kennzeichnung übernommen und alle von ihm benutzten Hilfsmittel, persönlichen Mitteilungen und Quellen in seiner Arbeit angegeben hat;" Universität Osnabrück, 2002 :„Ich versichere, dass ich die eingereichte Dissertation (folgt ihr Titel) selbständig und ohne unerlaubte Hilfe verfasst habe. Anderer als der von mir angegebenen Hilfsmittel und Schriften habe ich mich nicht bedient. Alle wörtlich oder sinngemäß den Schriften anderer Autoren entnommenen Stellen habe ich kenntlich gemacht.“ Universität Passau, 2009: :"dass der Bewerber oder die Bewerberin die Dissertation selbstständig angefertigt, außer den im Schrifttumsverzeichnis, sowie in den Anmerkungen genannten Hilfsmitteln keine weiteren benützt und die Herkunft der Stellen, die wörtlich oder sinngemäß aus Schriften oder Rechtsprechung übernommen sind, entsprechend gekennzeichnet hat," Es gibt auch weiterhin einige Promotionsordnungen, die keine solche ausdrückliche Erklärung verlangen. Ich denke trotzdem, die in Diskussionen auf VroniPlag vielfach vorgetragene Auffassung, in der Rechtswissenschaft müsse man wörtliche Zitate nicht kennzeichen, ist damit widerlegt. PlagProf:-) 13:02, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Leider ist die Diskussion hier neben der wirklich sehr interessanten inhaltlichen Beiträgen etwas abgedriftet. Es wäre schön, wenn die Beteiligten sich wieder auf die jeweiligen Sachargumente stürzen könnten, das war nämlich sehr interessant. Diese können auch ohne kränkende Formulierungen durchaus in der Sache scharf vorgetragen werden, was ich persönlich sehr hilfreich fände. Wenn sich jemand gekränkt fühlt, bitte nicht darauf eingehen oder die Diskussion verlagern - dazu ist es zu schade. Die zuletzt noch angebrachten inhaltlichen Beiträge sollten meiner Meinung nach ohne die wegführenden Anteile wieder eingebracht bzw. wiederhergestellt werden. Martin Klicken 11:57, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) [Anmerkung: Weitere Diskussionsinhalte (Abschnitt: Eine Bitte zum Abschied) wurden entfernt und and werden an anderer Stelle im Forum fortgeführt: Siehe Eine Bitte. - Hood 16:47, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC)] ::::Die Entfernung war unzulässig, und ich hatte sie Rückgängig gemacht. Klicken hat dann einen Edit Konflikt durch einen Revert aufgelöst und so die Beleidigungen und unzulässige Entfernung wieder hergestellt. All dies korrigiere ich jetzt hiermit. Marcusb 17:06, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Testfälle für Plagiatsdefinition Aus genannten Gründen wird dies mein letzter Beitrag auf VroniPlag sein. Ich mag empfindlich reagieren, doch bin ich einen solchen Umgang mit meiner Person nicht gewöhnt. Dass ich die Arbeit auf VroniPlag seit langer Zeit als stiller Beobachter verfolge, habe ich bereits an anderer Stelle erwähnt. Ebenso die Tatsache, dass ich bisher keine eigenen Beiträge zu VroniPlag verfasst habe. Dass mich dies zu einem "Neuling" der Plagiatsdiskussion oder zu einem alter ego ehemaliger Beitragender macht, das entzieht sich meinem Horizont. Ich möchte jedoch noch eine Bitte äußern. Ich fände es wichtig, dass - auch wenn man sich an meinem "wirren Gedankengut" stoßen mag - auch eine Diskussion um die von mir angeführten und eine zusätzliche Quelle entspinnen möge. Da diese in der freundlichen Debatte mit PlagProf;-) untergingen, sei es mir erlaubt, dass ich diese an dieser Stelle noch einmal prominent platziere. 1.: Aus dem Buch "Wissenschaftliches Arbeiten für Wirtschafts- und Sozialwissenschaftler" der Autoren Claus Ebster und Lieselotte Stalzer: Quelle nach E/S: "Bei der einfachen Zufallsstichprobe hat jedes Element der Grundgesamtheit die gleiche Chance, ausgewählt zu werden und damit in die Stichprobe zu gelangen." Indirektes Zitat nach E/S: "Für alle Untersuchungseinheiten besteht bei der einfachen Zufallsauswahl die gleiche Wahrscheinlichkeit, in die Stichprobe aufgenommen zu werden (Ebster 1999, S. 82)." Würde VroniPlag einen solchen Fund nicht als Verschleierungsplagiat werten? 2.: Aus der "Richtlinie zur Sicherstellung der Einhaltung von Regeln wissenschaftlicher Redlichkeit, zur Vermeidung von Plagiaten und zu den Anforderungen an Begutachtungsprozesse im Promotionsverfahren an der Fakultät für Rechtswissenschaft der Universität Hamburg": "Auch wenn keine wörtliche Übernahme des Textes einer anderen Quelle erfolgt, sondern der Text mehr oder weniger deutlich paraphrasiert oder zusammengefasst wird, ist dies zu kennzeichnen. Auch Zusammenfassungen oder Paraphrasen stellen die Übernahme der Gedankengänge Anderer dar und sind deshalb zu kennzeichnen. Die Veränderung einzelner Worte oder Halbsätze eines Textes bei der Übernahme entheben daher nicht von der Kenntlichmachung des Originals. Anführungszeichen sind hier allerdings nicht nötig." (meine Hervorhebung) Ich denke, dass nicht wenige Fragmente auf VroniPlag bei Bewertung auf Grundlage dieser Richtlinie kein Plagiat darstellen würde. 3.: Auf der Internetseite "Avoiding plagiarism, self-plagiarism, and other questionable writing practices: A guide to ethical writing" von Miguel Roig finden sich folgende Beispiele: Beispiel 1: "“Because the intracellular concentration of potassium ions is relatively high, potassium ions tend to diffuse out of the cell. This movement is driven by the concentration gradient for potassium ions. Similarly, the concentration gradient for sodium ions tends to promote their movement into the cell. However, the cell membrane is significantly more permeable to potassium ions than to sodium ions. As a result, potassium ions diffuse out of the cell faster than sodium ions enter the cytoplasm. The cell therefore experiences a net loss of positive charges, and as a result the interior of the cell membrane contains an excess of negative charges, primarily from negatively charged proteins.”¹ (p. 204). ... Appropriate paraphrase (version 2): The relatively high concentration gradient of sodium ions outside of the cell causes them to enter into the cell’s cytoplasm. In a similar fashion, the interior concentration gradient of potassium ions is also high and, therefore, potassium ions tend to scatter out of the cell through the cell’s membrane. But, a notable feature of this process is that Potassium ions tend to leave the cell faster than sodium ions enter the cytoplasm. This is because of the nature of the cell membrane’s permeability, which allows potassium ions to cross much more freely than sodium ions. The end result is that the interior of the cell membrane’s loss of positive charges results in a greater proportion of negative charges and these made up mostly of proteins that have acquired a negative charge.¹" Beispiel 2: "“Mammalian histone lysine methyltransferase, suppressor of variegation 39H1 (SUV39H1), initiates silencing with selective methylation on Lys9 of histone H3, thus creating a high-affinity binding site for HP1. When an antibody to endogenous SUV39H1 was used for immunoprecipitation, MeCP2 was effectively coimmunoprecipitated; conversely, αHA antibodies to HA-tagged MeCP2 could immunoprecipitate SUV39H1 (Fig. 2G).”² (p. 1748) Here is an attempt at paraphrasing the above material: A high affinity binding site for HP1 can be produced by silencing Lys9 of histone H3 by methylation with mammalian histone lysine methyltransferase, a suppressor of variegation 39H1 (SUV39H1). MeCP2 can be immunoprecipitated with antibodies prepared against endogenous SUV39H1; on the other hand, immunoprecipitation of SUB39H1 resulted from aHA antibodies to HA-tagged MeCP2." Würden solche Paraphrasen nicht mit einer gewissen Wahrscheinlichkeit als Verschleierungsplagiat gewertet werden? Beispiele wie diese finden sich in Fülle. Ich denke, man darf diese bei der Suche nach einer geeigneten Definition für die Arbeit auf VroniPlag nicht vernachlässigen. Ich empfehle aber in jedem Fall, die Angaben in der Wikipedia nicht zu berücksichtigen. Diese werden, wie es an anderer Stelle hieß bereits von Beitragenden auf VroniPlag erstellt. Des Weiteren finden sich dort erschreckende Fehler. Dort heißt es etwa, dass Roland Schimmel, Professor für Wirtschaftsprivatrecht, gesagt habe: "dass „nach überwiegender Ansicht“ ein Plagiat auch dann vorliege, „wenn der Plagiierende es nicht merkt“.". Nur ist dieses Zitat ungekennzeichnet (sic!) um ein wichtiges Wort beraubt worden. Im Original heißt es: "Nach wohl (sic!) überwiegender Ansicht übrigens selbst dann, wenn der Plagiierende es nicht merkt." Ein klarer Verstoß gegen die Regeln wissenschaftlicher Redlichkeit. Ich möchte noch einmal PlagProf;-) für die anregende Diskussion und Hood für die netten Worte danken. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Galt van Wichpro 10:03, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich bedanke mich bei Galt van Wichpro für die vielen gedanklichen Anstöße und insbesondere die Bereitschaft, auf Gegenargumente einzugehen und die Diskussion inhaltlich voranzutreiben. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn dieser Beitrag, auf den ich noch später inhaltlich eingehen möchte, doch nicht der letzte bleibt. PlagProf:-) 10:16, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Wisewoman hat verschiedentlich ausgeführt, dass Beginn und Ende einer Übernahme immer erkennbar sein müssen. Dies könne durch Anführungszeichen (im Falle der wörtlichen Übernahme) oder durch eine einleitende Formulierung unter Nennung des Originalautoren (im Falle der Paraphrase) geschehen. Außerdem meint Wisewoman, die Zitiervorschriften seien in Großbritannien und den USA viel strenger als in Deutschland. Bei der „Appropriate paraphrase (version 2)“ ''des Beispiels 1 handelt es sich um eine Paraphrase über fünf Sätze. Eine Einleitung unter Nennung des Autoren ist nicht vorhanden. Nach den anderweitig (z.B. bei etlichen „PES“-Fragmenten) vertretenen Maßstäben bezieht sich eine Fußnote am Ende eines Satzes dann nur auf diesen Satz. Demgemäß müsste bei dem obigen Beispiel aus den USA bei konsequenter Anwendung der andernorts auf VP angelegten Maßstäbe vier der fünf Sätze als (inhaltliches) Plagiat gelten („Der Umfang der Übernahme wird durch den Quellenverweis am Ende keineswegs klar“, ''Pes/Fragment 053 03). Oder gibt es eine Vorschrift, die besagt, dass die erlaubte Länge der Paraphrase sich indirekt proportional zur Nähe des Wortlauts der Übernahme verhält? Falls ja: Was ist, wenn sich der Wortlaut am Anfang der Paraphrase näher am Original bewegt als am Ende? 46.115.16.154 20:56, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Soweit ich sehe, übernehmen beide Varianten der "appropriate paraphrase" nur sehr wenig vom Wortlaut. Uns fehlt der Kontext, aus dem erkenntlich werden könnte, ob der jeweilige Beginn der Paraphrase klar erkenntlich ist. Ich denke, dass nach dem oben vorgestellten Plagiatsbegriff der Universität Oxford zumindest die längere erste Variante nicht als angemessene Paraphrase gewertet würde. :Es kann sein, dass sich auf VroniPlag Fragmente finden lassen, bei denen ein ähnlich strenger Maßstab angelegt wurde. Mir ist allerdings dafür kein Beispiel erinnerlich. Ich vermute, dass sich viele Fragmente finden lassen, bei denen Anfang (oder Ende) ähnlich unklar definiert sind, bei denen aber noch zusätzlich mehr Wortlaut übernommen wurde. Im oben diskutierten Beispiel von PES 053 03 folgt der Verfasser eng dem Wortlaut der Quelle und übernimmt dabei 7+18+7 zusammenhängende Wörter. Davor, dazwischen und danach wird auch nur wenig ausgetauscht - "im Zusammenhang stehen" statt "zusammenhängen", "In der Regel geht es" statt "Im Regelfall handelt es sich", "Elementarer Bestandteil dieser Kontrakte ist die" statt "Elementarer Bestandteil des Kontraktmanagements ist eine". Bei soviel Wörtlichkeit greift zumindest irgendwo innerhalb dieses Fragments das Gebot der Kennzeichnung direkter Zitate. PlagProf:-) 15:41, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Das englische Beispiel ist eine ordentliche Paraphrase, das PES-Beispiel nicht. Als Visualisierung dargestellt: english paraphrase vs. PES_053. Der Unterschied sollte deutlich erkennbar sein. : Der Autor Miguel Roigh schreibt dazu: "In their attempts at paraphrasing, sometimes authors commit ‘near plagiarism’ (or plagiarism, depending on who is doing the judging) because they fail to sufficiently modify the original text and thus, produce an inappropriately paraphrased version. Depending on the extent of modifications to the original, the extent of text involved, and on who is doing the judging, inappropriate paraphrasing may constitute an instance of plagiarism." (M. Roig: Examples of paraphrasing, link) : -- Sotho Tal Ker 15:47, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Die Diskussion geht in die falsche Richtung Die Diskussion geht in die falsche Richtung. Wenn GvW schreibt: "So lange VroniPlag sich aber der kritischen Auseinandersetzung mit deutschen Hochschulschriften widmet, sind auch allein die Vorgaben deutscher Hochschulen sowie in Deutschland etablierte Anleitungsschriften heranzuziehen. ... Daher müsste eine Bewertung einer Hochschulschrift die Grenzbereiche stets zu Gunsten des Promovenden auslegen, ... So lange der Beweis der Kenntnis des Promovenden von strengeren Regeln nicht geführt werden könnte, was hier nicht gelingen kann, ist davon auszugehen, dass dieser von der Gültigkeit einers weniger strengeren Maßstabes ausgegangen ist." verwechselt er die Bewertungszuständigkeiten. Allein die jeweilige Fakultät hat ihre Vorschriften und deren mögliche Interpretationsbreite zu verantworten, genauso wie die Entscheidung, ein Verfahren einzuleiten oder einen Grad zu entziehen. Im Zweifelsfall wird in der Wissenschaftsgemeinde hieran die wissenschatliche Qualität eines Fakultätskollegiums deutlich. Wenn auf Vroniplag ein Fall "reviewed" wird, bezieht sich das Fragezeichen hinter dem Review grundsätzlich auch die Fakultät, nicht nur den Verfasser der Hochschulschrift. Implizit wird auch die "Kulanz" der Betreuer der Arbeit herausgearbeitet. Dies haben viele Faultäten verstanden und reagieren entsprechend. Einige verhalten sich allerdings in ihren Konsequenzen eher "politisch-taktisch" als von wissenschaftlichen Maßstäben geleitet. Der Argumentation des Nutzers GvW liegt ein großes Missverständnis zugrunde: Vorschriften zur wissenschaftlichen Arbeit sind deskriptive Regeln und nicht formal auszulegen. Wer an der Kreuzung ein Auto rammt, obwohl er hätte anhalten können, kann sich nicht auf die Vorfahrt berufen. Regeln in Promotionsordnungen begründen nicht eine wissenschaftliche Zitierweise, sondern versuchen eine "juristische" Fassung der Grenzen. GvW versucht hier an den Widersprüchen der Regelformulierungen und angeblichen Konventionen die "Kulanzgrenze" möglichst weit in Richtung auf die Verwässerung des Wesenskerns des wissenschaftlichen Zitierens zu schieben. Diese Tendenz spricht gegen die "gute" wissenschaftliche Praxis, deren Bestreben den Wissenschaftler genau in die andere Richtung weist: so exakt wie möglich zu arbeiten. Ermöglicht werden sollen hier Arbeiten, die genau an der "Kulanzgrenze" entlangschrammen, seitenweise andere Arbeiten kopieren und sich salvieren, indem sie haufenweise Referenzen einstreuen. Das erste Bestreben eines angehenden Wissenschaftlers muß sein, das Wesen und den Sinn der Quellenarbeit zu verstehen, die akribische Trennung derselben nämlich, und nicht, Ausflüchte zu finden, wie er drumrum kommt, die eigenen grauen Zellen anzustrengen. Ein wissenschaftlicher Review der Schrift als Objekt der Textkritik, wie er hier stattfindet, muß strengste Maßstäbe anlegen, um den Sachkern klar darzustellen. Kulanz ist Sache der Prrüfungskommissionen und Fakultäten. Plaqueiator 13:35, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC)